It's OK, you're in love
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: A little one-shot I made based on the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" I thought the idea was cute for those two. KaitoxAoko


_A/N: Merry Christmas everybody!!!!!! I know it's not Christmas anymore (pouts) but I've been a little more busy than usual and couldn't post this sooner… (Grins sheepishly)_

_Well, this story is based on the song _I Won't Say I'm In Love _from the movie _Hercules_, and well I was planning to write this while I was at the beach in a real calm and peaceful state and to post it by the end of January but then Sara-chan a.k.a. __**S2lou**__ dared me to write it and well…. It's a curse I have (sweat drops)….I can't say no when someone dares me to do something… (Mutters) Damn Sara-chan…how did she know that…? _

_So now, this is her Christmas present!! LOL A bit late I know... -.-_

_Disclaimer: Well… I don't own MK… but wait two seconds and I will… (Points gun at the not-yet-released elf and grins devilish at Santa) _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_We are so glad to have you in our team Nakamori-san."_

"_The pleasure is all mine Inspector. Nothing is more comforting than leading the KID taskforce."_

That is right. That was what she always hoped for, what she had dedicated her whole life to. KID. That bloody Phantom Thief. She didn't care how many people supported the thief, didn't care the fact that he returned the jewels he stole, that nobody got hurt in one of his heists; he brake the law, several times and without a care in the world, and she was going to make him fall. _Hard._

'_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**_

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation'

She was waiting for him, like she had been for the past 4 hours or so. In any moment he was going to appear from somewhere and try to steal the now highly protected jewel. But she was ready; although this was the first time she was in charge of the task force in a KID heist, she had been studying his moves from different situations in the past and was sure that this time he won't be able to escape.

The crowd suddenly started to cheer and shout and she could see from one of the top windows of the museum a white spot in the dark sky that was getting bigger and bigger.

'_KID…' _She thought angrily.

She then started shouting orders to get everyone in their positions and as soon as everyone started to follow the commands, the lights in the whole place shut down. She instantly took out a flashlight and the rest followed her actions.

"He will try to confuse you! Don't let him trick you! Stay alert!" She kept repeating her men. And in the process of making sure was still in order she saw a flash a white in one of the corners of the room near the stairs, and if she remembered correctly those stairs leaded to the top roof. It took her a second to realize what had just happened and with a long and loud curse that made everyone around her to jump in surprise, she started to follow him.

'_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you'

When she arrived at the top roof of the museum she saw him on the edge getting ready to jump and she instantly took out her gun and ordered him to stop and turn around. He stopped his actions and with an arched eyebrow he looked at her.

"Yes? How may I help you?" He casually said.

She growled. She hated the fact that he always acted so calm and cool, like there was nothing too surprising for him. She ordered him once again to stop right there and to hand himself in, to which after a short pause he answered with a grin and a soft chuckle.

"Miss, I'm sure you don't want to do that." And with that he turned around and continued with his ministrations as if she wasn't there.

Aoko was boiling in the inside. _'Who the hell does he think he is?!'_

She didn't know why she did what she had done back there, but she suddenly had the extreme urge to grab the mop resting innocently on the wall next to her and throw it at him. And so she did it. And once it bounced painfully on his head, which was followed by a loud curse, she started to feel better. Much better in fact.

Massaging the sore spot on his head he looked surprised at her. "You threw me a mop." He stated.

She grinned when she saw the surprised thief. "That's right. Now you better follow my orders if you don't want anything worse happen to you!" She then realized how stupid that had sounded, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to catch him, to prove him that he wasn't as untouchable as he thought.

He just stood there staring and blinking at her incredulously. No woman had ever acted such a way towards him. They would usually swoon or scream his name but not throw a goddamned mop at his head! What made this girl different from the rest? Sure, she was kind of cute with that messy brown hair and those gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to shine even more when she was angry, like she was now. The person behind the KID mask suddenly felt enchanted by those eyes and couldn't help but feel like drowning in those deep blue orbs.

Call it sheer coincidence or love at first sight, heck, maybe it was because of the hit to his head, but he suddenly had the urge to be near her, to hug her, to make that frown go away and replace it with a smile, to kiss her, to make her his…

He came out of his little world with a startle at the sudden revelation. Could this girl make him feel like this with just one look?

He noticed she was still pointing her gun at him with an angrier face than before, eyes still sparkling and cheeks flushing just a bit.

'_Oh, yeah…' _KID grinned feeling the small blush in his own cheeks.

"Well?!" She shouted. "Are you going to surrender or make this more difficult?!"

Still grinning like a fool, he started to walk towards her stopping a few inches from her gun.

"Miss Nakamori right?"

"Inspector Nakamori to you!"

His grin widened more if possible. "Beautiful girls like you shouldn't be carrying dangerous weapons like that one." In one swift movement he covered the gun with a white cloth to reveal a beautiful red rose in place of the gun. Taking advantage of her shock, he took one of her hands and kissed the back while making an exaggerated bow. "I ignore the reason of your wrath towards me but milady I can assure you that my thoughts towards you are quite opposite." He winked at her and ran towards the edge of the roof before getting away in his glider while laughing.

Aoko just stood there with a faint blush and feeling her anger rising with every minute that passed.

"DAMN KID!" She shouted smashing the rose in her hands.

The several weeks that passed were full of KID' mocking laugh and Aoko's swearing, and he seemed to be pulling more heists than usual. Sometimes he didn't even try to steal something; he just wanted to 'chat' with his favorite inspector, as he put it.

As for Aoko those chats where nothing but a pain in the ass, at least that was what she was trying to tell herself...

'_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of'

She recognised that it was hard to always stay mad at someone when that person was always giving you flowers when you least expected it and saying how beautiful you were. But Aoko was a strong girl, she knew how he worked and she wasn't going to fall like all those stupid girls who fainted at mere mention of the idiotic thief.

Nuh-uh. _Not. A. Chance._

She didn't care that he would pull a heist just to talk to her, nor did she care that he would light up an entire building just to ask her out for dinner; or the fact that when he pulled a prank to the task force he always seemed to be there next to her to save her from said prank. And she couldn't care less all those flowers that would magically pop up in her hand or somewhere around her flat (the fact that he could do that still left her clueless about the magical abilities of the magician).

But recently she had been feeling a little strange. Something started to change in her.

She started to think more about the thief. She tried wave it off as if it was nothing important, just a feeling produced by the need to catch him as soon as possible.

But then, why did she wonder if the thief was somewhere warm when it was snowing outside? Why did she hope he hadn't hurt himself when she saw him doing some dangerous moves? _Why was she so desperate to know why he did those things for her?_

Could it be just her imagination? She couldn't possibly _feel_ something for the thief. That was ridiculous!!

Aoko was laughing at the stupid thought of her having feelings for the KID when she noticed a new rose that had just appeared in a vase in her kitchen table. She blushed a little at the thougth that the thief was thinking about her at that moment and, while muttering several curses, she decided to take a long walk through the cold streets.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaito for his part, couldn't be happier. He had recently discovered more things about the new pretty inspector that made him more interested in her than he already was. For example, he loved how she blushed and still tried to be angry at him whenever she saw one of his roses or he lifted her up in his arms bridal style. Or the way she walked or talked when she was with friends or work partners. And he still couldn't understand how one of her laughs could make him feel so happy and sent shivers down his spine.

The more he got to know her, the more he liked her. And the more he liked her, the more he wanted to be with her and kiss her.

'_It's so obvious...' _He thought while standing at the top of a building not too far from the place of thonight's heist. _'I'm in love with her...' _He smiled softly.

That night, Aoko decided to check once again the top roof in case she missed something. Since tonight KID wasn't going to steal anything (he was just going to say "hi" to his favorite inspector as he annoyingly put it) all the security was completly dedicated to catch him; well, more than usual that is...

Aoko was strating to leave the top roof when she heard a rustle of clothes behind her. She turned around only to stand face to face with no other but Kaitou KID. He was smiling softly at her, none of his usual arrogance could be seen on his face, and it was an unusual smile that combined with the soft blue eyes directed only to her made a shiver travel down Aoko's spine.

She suddenly tried to take a step back for the closeness between them made it hard for her to breath, but when he saw this he tried to stop her and grabbed her hand making her to blush even more.

"Please, don't go." He said softly.

Aoko blinked incredulously. "What? I should be the one saying that!"

Kaito grinned. "Believe me, if I could I would never run away from you."

Did the weather suddenly change? Because she sure felt as if she was in the middle of Summer season...

'_**You keep on denying**_

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling'

"Y-you are c-crazy! Can't you s-see that I'm here to catch y-you?!"

His grin softened and with his hand brushed one of her bangs. "You already did..." He whispered.

Aoko's eyes didn't seem to fit in her face. _'He couldn't possibly b-be implying that he... but t-that's not...I...and he...it's...but then...' _No man had ever said such things to her nor treated her so kindly and with such affection. Why did it have to be him of all people?!

Kaito chukled at the sight of Aoko in a pure mental paralysis. She looked so cute like that. Would she care if he kissed her?

He decided to push his luck a little more and leaned down to brush his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. Aoko didn't move, she didn't dare. She was way too shocked not only for his actions but for the feelings that the kiss seemed to be rising inside of her. The warmth coming from the magician's lips filled her completely and she was getting a little dizzy from it. Could she be feeling like this just for one little kiss?

Just as she was going to respond to the kiss he pulled away slowly and caressed her cheek. "I guess you don't hate me anymore huh?"

Aoko blinked a few times and stared at him with realization in her eyes. A smile made its way across her face.

"Who said I didn't hate you? Now I have one more reason to catch you!"

'_**Give up, give in**_

Check the grin you're in love'

KID grinned. "Oh, really? And what happens if I kiss you again?"

"I'll hit you with a mop! And harder than last time!"

KID laughed, this girl was really something. Taking her words into account he grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply, showing her that he accepted the dare.

"Only if you can catch me milady." And grinning like the fool in love he was, he escaped in his glider once again.

But this time Aoko didn't curse at her failure of catching him. She just stood there looking at his figure getting smaller in the dark sky. She was still feeling a little jelly from that one last kiss but she tried to stay strong so as not to give him the pleasure of knowing what his kiss had made her feel.

'_**Girl, don't be proud**_

It's O.K. you're in love'

Suddenly Aoko started to chuckle and grinned at the starry sky with a visible blush.

'_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love...'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N: Well??? How was it?? It was longer than I thought! :P Hehehe...I thought I would have finished it by the 26__th__ but I guess I was wrong... XD_

_Happy new year to everyone!!!!_

_Butterfly-chan_


End file.
